Many States, municipalities and entire countries are facing dangerous shortages of fresh water for human consumption and irrigation. Natural river water, lakes, as well as finite aquifer resources are beginning to become inadequate or depleted by populations worldwide. Drought conditions and population growth are beginning to create fresh water shortages worldwide. Entire communities are beginning to consume saline water as sea water floods fresh water depleted coastal aquifers. Fresh water shortages have forced farm land to either not be used, or to be destroyed by irrigation with saline contaminated ground water.
Desalination of sea water does in fact produce fresh water, however desalination technologies produce fresh water at a high cost per unit of fresh water produced. Desalination of sea water is NOT an affordable option for many populations worldwide.
The world is in need of a new solution for cost effective and abundant fresh water production for human consumption and irrigation.
Other solutions for fresh water creation including related technologies of sea water desalination:
Distillation
Multi-stage flash distillation
ION exchange
Membrane processes
Reverse osmosis filtration of sea water
Graphene sheet filtration of sea water
Electro dialysis reversal
Geothermal desalination
Solar desalination
Solar humidification-dehumidification
Methane Hydrate crystallization
Ambient air/water condensation using commercial refrigerant, such as dehumidifiers and air conditioners
Ambient air/water condensation using cold ground wells or caves
Systems that pump deep sea water to the surface to use the cold deep ocean water to affect ambient air condensation at the ocean surface
Shortcomings of desalination of sea water through distillation or filtration: High cost of fresh water produced is the primary shortcoming of desalination. Energy costs, capital outlays and scalability must all be considered, amortized and evaluated as the cost of the fresh water produced by any system.
Advantage of this invention, ELIMINATION of the energy required to distill or filter sea water.
Another solution (water condensation from ambient air) pumps cold deep sea water to the ocean surface to affect fresh water condensation from ambient air.
Shortcoming of this scheme are: 1. Sea water pipes will clog up over time with sea life such as barnacles. 2. The cost of pumping deep sea water to the ocean surface would make the fresh water production of such a system expensive if not cost prohibitive.
Advantages to this invention are: 1. This invention pumps atmospheric air to ocean depths in sealed pipes such that the barnacle/sea life clogging issue stays on the outside of the pipes thus not clogging the pipes. 2. There is an enormous energy ADVANTAGE to pumping atmospheric air DOWN to the ocean water depths (to affect condensation) as opposed to pumping deep cold ocean water UP to the ocean surface to affect condensation. 3. This invention is designed to compress atmospheric air being pumped into the system to create more complete condensation even in more shallow ocean water depths. Systems that pump UP cold deep ocean water would not inherently have this “air compression for condensation” advantage, or be able to take advantage of more shallow ocean water. Systems that pump cold deep sea water to the surface would be restricted to pumping ONLY the very deep ocean water because that is where the necessary cold water is located. The condensation fresh water produced by such a system would be considerably more expensive per unit than the condensation fresh water produced by this invention.
Another solution to create condensation fresh water from ambient air uses commercial refrigerant to create condensation.
Shortcoming of this scheme: The cost of refrigeration must be factored into the cost of the water the system produces.
Advantage of this invention is the ELIMINATION of the energy cost of refrigeration, thus reducing the cost per unit of fresh water produced.
Another solution uses cold deep earth wells or caves to cause condensation of ambient air. That system envisions using windmills to pump ambient air to deep earth wells/caves to affect condensation.
Shortcoming of this scheme: HIGH cost per unit of water produced due mainly to initial capital outlays to drill earth wells or to construct/utilize suitable caves, to construct windmills. In question is if commercial quantities of fresh water could be produced using this scheme, cost effectively.